Twist And Shout
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: Savannah O'Donnell isn't a singer, a best friend, a vocal coach or a random girl: she's an athlete, competing in the Olympics to follow her dream and make people proud. But will a certain blonde haired, Irish fella distract her from getting gold? A 1DFic.


**Twist And Shout**

**Hi guys! This is my first Niall Horan x OC fic, so be nice If you like, check out my other 1D fics! Just so you know, this is a PROLOGUE and One Direction and the gorgeous Niall WILL come in in the next chapter.**

'Next, please,' I got up, my heart pounding rapidly, my wavy, dirty blonde hair getting in the way of my view to the door. This was it. If I got this, it was fantastic. If I didn't it wasn't. But I couldn't give up. Like Oscar, my brother, says: When you fall over, pick up the thing you fell for and get a move on.

'Savannah O'Donnell, yes,' The man in front of me said, 'So young, my dear. Yet so skilful at your Gymnastics. As you certainly know, the Olympics are very soon. And we, as Great Britain's management, have decided,' _Please say I'm through, Please Say I'm through, Please…_

'It took a long decision. But I'm sorry,' I bit back the tears. I haven't made it. What do I do? Go home? Oh my gosh, this feels like somebody stabbed me. The man looked at me.

'Savannah, listen to me. I'm sorry, you won't have much free time. You're training for the Olympics!' I screamed, covering my mouth abruptly afterwards. I thanked the man profusely, jumping up and down for joy outside. I was doing my Gymnastics in the London 2012's! Wow! I hugged myself, ecstatic. What would Mum, Dad, Oscar and Rachel say? They'd be so proud! I half felt like I was going to open my eyes, find my spotty bedroom wall and Rachel humming the '_Question Of Sport' _theme tune.

I got onto the street, looking out. The advantages of only being a minor celebrity was that no paps often approached you. I dialled the Home number.

'Sav? Is it you? Oh, pet, did you get through?' I bit my lip, looking at the door. Surely the man would run out saying, 'No, we made a mistake! Sorry, Savannah!' and go back in.

It didn't happen.

'Yes!' I said. For over 4 minutes, my Mum, Dad and siblings were clearly thrilled. I'd been doing Gymnastics since I was 3 and it was my life. When I was chosen for the U12's when I was in Year 7, I'm not boasting when I say I was a bit of a Hometown Treasure. It would go around for weeks:

'Did you see little Savannah O'Donell? My, she's a natural!' The mothers would say. The dads would say, 'Well done, Robert, you're daughter's a little star!' and clap him on the hand. My friends were there for me, being awesome as usual.

BRAINWAVE!

I picked up my phone again, dialling my two best friends number.

'Sav? Are you through?' I grinned, holding the phone firmly at an arm's distance.

'YES. AND DON'T SCREAM,' But it was too late. My two best friends, two twins called Martha and Ria, were screaming there little auburn heads off, not caring in the world. Frankly, I'm surprised people in China didn't start complaining about the loud accents.

'Marty, Ri, calm down!' I yelled. They instantly shut up.

'Sav, you better not be lying!' Martha said, threateningly.

'Course not!' I said indignantly.

'Well…' Ria began. I interrupted her.

'Please don't do the freaky twin thing!' I begged. I could almost hear them grinning, the skanky bitches.

'You will be meeting…' Martha continued.

'Jess Ennis?' I suggested. My idol!

'ONE DIRECTION!' They said, whooping simultaneously.

'Guys, you know I couldn't care less about them,' I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, but Savvy, we do!' Ria protested.

'We want to meet them!' Martha insisted.

'That's fine. But the last thing I'm going to be needing to be distracting me from my training is five boys!' I explained. Don't get me wrong, One Direction are good looking and are very talented, and I like them as artists. But why the mania? They're just ordinary teenage boys. If my brother was in a band, would HE get loads of female fans? Well, not like he doesn't anyway, but still.

'Five sexy boys,' Ria corrected.

'You know me. I'm 17 and have never ever been in a real, full time, snogging relationship,' I said.

'Yes, but we have!' They said at the same time.

'Ugh! Guys! You know I hate the freaky 'we are twins and can read each others minds' thing!' I said, strictly.

They laughed. 'Love you, Sav!' Martha and Ria chorused, ending the call. I shook my head fondly at my two best mates.

'TAXI!' I called, waving my hand in an attempt to get one to stop. I smiled when one pulled up, getting in.

Life's good.

**I know this is short, it's just a prologue.**


End file.
